coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8560 (23rd January 2015)
Plot Liz is glad to see Steve and Michelle back together. Michelle arranges treatment for Steve's depression. The police find the other car abandoned. Sean fears he's put Billy off and cries in Eileen's arms. Ken is proud of Tracy for her heroism and makes her breakfast in bed. Sinead has a burst fracture and needs an operation. She fears she'll never walk again. Eileen calls Billy and draws his attention to the crash story in the Gazette. Gary and Jason return from their night out and find out what's happened. Gary rushes to the hospital. Everyone has been discharged except Sinead and Alya. Yasmeen can't think up enough jobs for Roy to do at the community centre and ends up getting him to read out crossword clues to her. David finds out Kylie used her debit card at Freshco's in Weatherfield and investigates. Carla thanks Tracy for saving her life. Tracy reminds her she deliriously offered to buy her a new pair of boots. Beth blames Steve for everything. Michelle explains Steve's circumstances to Carla but Carla is unsympathetic as they were all going through an ordeal and even Tracy managed to step up to the plate. At his suggestion, to give himself something worthwhile to do Roy plans some cookery classes at the community centre. Yasmeen likes his suggestion of puddings for beginners. David isn't allowed to check the CCTV by Freshco's manager. Andy tells Michael that Steph isn't pregnant. Everyone agrees that Steve was out of order walking off after the crash and many blame him for the accident. Michelle tells Hamish she's back with Steve. Sinead goes into the operating theatre. Cast Regular cast *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Hamish Young - James Redmond Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Barlow's Buys *Jamila House *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Hospital - Sinead's room and waiting area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: News of Tracy and Carla's fates spreads through the Street; Sinead is told she needs an urgent operation; and Gary arrives at the hospital desperate to find out about Alya. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,860,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2015 episodes